Desafiando los límites
by FinerFeelings
Summary: Emma Swan es una alumna de instituto ejemplar lo cual no la convierte en la chica más popular. Pero la llegada de la sexy y descarada profesora Regina Mills cambiará su vida en muchos sentidos.
1. Capítulo 1

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí estamos con una nueva historia, esta vez narra la historia de una profesora y una alumna de instituto. Esperamos que os guste y animaros a comentar para saber qué os parece la idea. **

**La historia es nuestra, pero los personajes pertenecen a OUAT. **

**Gracias por acompañarnos en todas nuestras historias y disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Muchas veces la vida da giros inesperados. Las personas que pensábamos conocer no son lo que creíamos, nos hacen vernos obligados a hacer cosas que no queremos; y por otro lado están las que aparecen en nuestra vida de golpe, que resultan ser más de lo que esperábamos, y nuestro futuro nos parece estar en peligro debido a las difíciles situaciones que se nos presentan. En el caso de Regina Mills, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar completamente.

La mudanza había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles, más aún para una persona acostumbrada al ruido, a las comodidades e incomodidades de la ciudad.

No era común para Regina Mills cambiar de estilo de vida tan drásticamente, ni mucho menos dar clases en una escuela pública. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con estudiantes universitarios, que aunque no eran por lo general muy maduros, los podía tolerar más que a los adolescentes. Pero en Storybrooke sólo había una pequeña universidad y no había sido aceptada para trabajar en ella dado que todos los puestos estaban ocupados. ¿Viajar hacia otra ciudad todos los días por trabajo? No, no era conveniente, pues por momentos parecía que el pequeño pueblo estaba completamente alejado de la civilización.

Le costó decidirse pero aceptó el trabajo. No era lo más emocionante del mundo dar clases de literatura en un colegio pero no tenía otra alternativa, era excelente en lo suyo aunque tenía miedo de no tener la paciencia suficiente. Si de algo estaba segura, era que tenía que ser dura con ellos para que no la tomaran por tonta. En la universidad tenía fama de ser bastante zorra entre los alumnos, puesto que prefería que la odiaran a que se rieran de ella. No tenía intención de hacer un cambio en su nuevo trabajo, al contrario.

Regina era de las que se arreglaban mucho, le gustaba que la miraran, aunque particularmente, le gustaba que la miraran otras mujeres. Así era, lesbiana desde hacía bastantes años, y no renegaba de ello, no se lo contaba a todo el mundo pero estaba muy orgullosa de su sexualidad.

Esa mañana había elegido una falda negra muy ajustada con una camisa blanca y encima un abrigo negro. Los tacones bien altos eran indispensables, unas piernas como esas no debían dejarse a la imaginación. Acomodó su brillante cabello dándole forma y se maquilló resaltando sus ojos con un delineador negro y mucho rímel.

Ya estaba lista, algo nerviosa pero eso no iba a notarlo nadie porque sabía controlarse muy bien y no pensaba mostrarse débil ante sus alumnos.

Desde fuera del aula podía escucharse el ruido insoportable típico de chicos de 16 años, gritos, risas, una que otra vulgaridad y eso ya la estaba irritando.

Apenas entró todos se quedaron callados. No porque fuera una profesora nueva, sino por el tipo de profesora que era. Enseguida todos los varones comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, y uno que otro silbido se escuchó.

-Buenos días, soy la profesora Regina Mills, voy a cubrir el área de literatura-

-Yo puedo dejar que me cubra lo que quiera…-

Todos comenzaron a reír con el comentario de uno de los alumnos, pero a la morena no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Pueden reírse todo lo que quieran… quizás hoy tengamos tiempo para un examen sorpresa-

Apenas terminó de decir eso, todos se quedaron callados, por el tono que estaba usando, no parecía ninguna broma.

-Bueno, podemos empezar con la clase. Abran su libro-

La puerta del aula se abrió de golpe y una agitada alumna hacía su aparición. Tenía puesto su uniforme, pero parecía una mojigata, falda roja a cuadros pasando las rodillas, camisa y corbata azul. Rubia de ojos verdes muy llamativos, Emma Swan era una de las mejores alumnas. Se destacaba por tener las mejores notas de la clase, y despertaba el odio y envidia por ese mismo motivo entre sus compañeros. Esa mañana un auto la había salpicado mientras esperaba que su padre sacara el suyo del garaje. Tuvo que cambiarse a las apuradas y por eso llegó tarde a clases. Pero cuando entró al aula no esperaba encontrarse a alguien como Regina, más bien, prefería un profesor más sencillo, con el que pudiera conseguir un mejor trato, pero ella no parecía de esas. La observó de arriba a abajo, sin darse cuenta. El tacón de la morena resonaba contra el suelo hasta que Emma por fin reaccionó y se sentó enseguida en su banco, que por supuesto estaba adelante.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde- hablaba nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a que le pasaran ese tipo de cosas, siempre era la más puntual y no le gustaba empezar con el pie izquierdo.

Regina odiaba que la interrumpieran, parecía que el día iría de mal en peor. Observó a la rubia que acababa de entrar bajando sus gafas hasta la punta de su nariz.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿se le pegaron las sábanas señorita?-

-Yo… tuve un percance- Emma se sintió más que intimidada ante la mirada de su nueva profesora. Empezó a sacar sus útiles muy nerviosa. [¿Por qué no pusieron a un profesor más normal?]

Regina caminó hasta su escritorio y sacó de su maletín un libro.

-Bueno, la señorita del percance va a ser la primera en participar en la clase de hoy- dejó caer el enorme libro sobre el banco de Emma y lo abrió justo a la mitad donde tenía un marcador. Emma se sobresaltó e incitó a Regina a sonreír, de una forma que hizo que a la adolescente se le erizara el pelo de los nervios.

–Empieza con el capítulo trece, y a quién escuche hablar o interrumpir se va a quedar conmigo después de clases-

-No me importaría quedarme con ella a solas- de nuevo el mismo alumno quería llamarle la atención.

Regina rodó sus ojos y se dio vuelta para buscar al culpable.

-Usted, ¿su nombre?-

-Robin-

-Muy bien Robin, quiero un trabajo de diez folios sobre la poesía del siglo XIX mañana en mi mesa- el silencio volvió a hacerse y se giró nuevamente para mirar a Emma –Y ahora señorita, empiece con la lectura-

Todos miraron a Emma en ese momento. Lo estaban disfrutando, usualmente era una chica muy querida por los profesores y nunca tenía problemas con ellos. Eso era todo un espectáculo para ver. De todas formas sabían que era muy buena, y ella misma estaba confiada en que no tendría problemas con la lectura. Sentía que las manos le sudaban de los nervios por tener a su nueva profesora tan cerca.

Regina escuchaba atenta, le parecía que la rubia tenía buena voz y entonación. También notó que el resto de la clase se reía en voz baja, pero supuso que era algo que harían con todos los alumnos. Era más que claro que Emma se ponía nerviosa por tenerla cerca, pudo darse cuenta muy rápido de eso. Comenzó a caminar por el aula haciendo resonar sus tacones hasta que hizo parar a Emma en un fragmento –Bien, ¿qué crees que quiere decir el autor con esa frase?-

Emma estaba sorprendida con lo que leía. Entendía a la perfección el significado de las palabras del autor, pero la frase tenía una connotación sexual bastante fuerte como para explicarla en clase. Pudo darse cuenta de que la profesora se lo estaba haciendo a propósito. La mayoría de sus compañeros poca atención le habían prestado y los que habían entendido, la miraban expectantes porque lo dijera, pero la rubia prefirió no hacerlo.

-La verdad que no lo sé profesora-

Regina levantó sus cejas y se acercó al banco de Emma poniendo sus manos sobre él. Algo le decía que la rubia entendía todo, parecía muy inteligente pero parecía tener miedo de que el resto de los alumnos se rieran de nuevo. La miró entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Está bien- tomó el libro y decidió dejar el tema ahí. Ya era suficiente castigo por haber llegado tarde.

Comenzó a hablar de cómo irían yendo sus clases. Parecía que todos habían entendido que con ella no debían jugar por lo que se mantuvieron atentos o por lo menos callados. Cuando sonó el timbre le hizo una seña a Emma.

-¿Puedes quedarte unos minutos?-

Emma estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la clase pero se tuvo que frenar al escuchar la voz de su profesora. Se volvió al escritorio de Regina con algunos libros en sus manos. Ocultando uno en especial entre los otros. [¿Y ahora qué hice?]

-Sí… claro-

La morena esperó a que todos los demás salieran y se sentó en la punta de su escritorio cruzándose de brazos.

-No quiero entretenerte, ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Emma… Emma Swan- la rubia bajó la mirada y sonrió sin querer hacerlo, siempre le pasaba cuando los nervios le ganaban.

-Tranquila… no estás en problemas- sonrió un poco, parecía un poco más amable –Emma, algo me dice que has entendido muy bien lo que has leído, ¿o me equivoco? –alargó el brazo –¿Me permites?- pidiéndole uno de los libros que llevaba, que claramente no era de la asignatura.

Emma se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que libro le estaba pidiendo y se puso de todos colores. Normalmente no le importaba llevar sus libros por toda la escuela porque sus compañeros eran tan ignorantes que no tenían idea de qué trataban. Sintió mucha vergüenza de que su nueva profesora viera lo que estaba leyendo –No- la respuesta fue espontánea, no pudo evitar decirla.

-Está bien… si estás interesada en la literatura y sabes sobre ello no debería darte vergüenza decirlo delante de tus compañeros…-

-No me gusta compartir mis cosas con mis compañeros… ¿puedo irme?-

Regina vio cómo la rubia volvía a agachar la cabeza dejando ver que era muy tímida y pensó que era una cualidad bastante adorable. De alguna manera, aquella chica le estaba llamando la atención, no sabía si era por su forma de ser o por su manera de actuar pero sentía que iba a tener un trato distinto con ella.

-Está bien, no voy a retenerte, pero mañana no llegues tarde-

-No volverá a suceder…- Emma se dio la vuelta para salir prácticamente corriendo de allí, la profesora era demasiado directa con ella y eso la incomodaba. Intentó huir tan rápido que chocó con los libros en el marco de la puerta haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo –¡Mierda!- dijo bajito agachándose enseguida para recogerlos.

La morena, sin dudar ni un instante, fue rápidamente a ayudarla y se agachó cogiendo casualmente el libro que Emma había estado ocultando. Leyó el título "50 Sombras de Grey" y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro [Vaya, vaya… interesante]. Ahora comprendía porque la chica le había estado ocultando con tanto empeño el libro que estaba leyendo. Regina no lo tenía, pero sabía perfectamente de qué trataba y se quedó realmente sorprendida al ver los gustos de su alumna. Ambas se pusieron en pie y alargó el brazo dándoselo.

-Puedo recomendarte buenos libros cuando quieras…- la miró fijamente sabiendo que eso haría que le diera más vergüenza.

Emma, roja como un tomate, cogió el libro rápidamente y lo escondió entre los demás. Ahora no era capaz de mirarla, estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza y sólo la acababa de conocer.

-Gracias… pero no, este es… de mi madre- balbuceó notando que era la peor mentira que se le podía haber ocurrido.

Regina la miró levantando una de sus cejas y aguantando la risa porque estaba claro que le había mentido. Aun así, no quería seguir incomodándola, la chica no le caía mal.

-Está bien, hasta mañana señorita Swan-

-Hasta luego profesora- la rubia había quedado como una idiota y salió rápido de allí, esa vez, con cuidado de no volver a chocar. No sabía con qué cara iba a mirarla en la próxima clase. Quizás hasta fuera capaz de hablar con sus padres para informarles de la literatura que leía. Aunque algo le decía que no parecía de ese tipo de profesoras, y menos mal, porque sus padres eran muy estrictos y seguro se ganaría un castigo de los buenos.

Estaba tan sumamente concentrada en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar que no se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz conocida.

-Hey Ems, ¿qué ha pasado?- la voz de su mejor amigo Neal, la sacó de sus pensamientos. El chico la conocía desde que eran pequeños y sabía que le pasaba algo por la cara que traía.

-La profesora de literatura nueva… eso me ha pasado- suspiró sentándose en un banco y el chico hizo lo mismo.

-Ya he oído comentar que es un poco zorra ¿no? ¡Pero que está buena!- Neal rio haciendo que Emma rodara sus ojos. Los rumores de la profesora nueva se habían corrido por toda la escuela, especialmente lo atractiva que era.

-No sé si está buena o no, pero no me cae bien, me hizo pasarlo fatal frente a todos mis compañeros- Emma resopló, si había alguien que la comprendía mejor que nadie, ese era Neal. El chico tampoco era de lo más popular entre el resto de alumnos, pero sí que tenía un grupito de amigos con los que se juntaba a veces. Aun así, siempre tenía un hueco para la rubia.

-Lo que pasa es que estás acostumbrada a que todos los profes te amen, dale un poco de tiempo y también lo hará- el chico siempre tenía buenos consejos y palabras para su amiga, aunque nunca le había confesado que llevaba un tiempo viéndola como algo más.

-No me quieren… sólo les caigo bien porque soy de las pocas que hacen todas las tareas y prestan atención en clase ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Emma se cruzó de brazos, no le gustaba cuando la trataban como la destacada de clase aunque lo fuera.

-No ayuda a ser popular, por si no te has dado cuenta, aunque prefiero ser tu amigo antes que juntarme con el grupito descerebrado de las animadoras-

La rubia sonrió. Ambos solían hacer bromas sobre lo poco inteligente que eran algunos alumnos. Para esos chicos lo importante era salir de fiesta, emborracharse y liarse unos con otros. Y si algo tenía claro Emma era que ninguna de esas cosas le llamaba la atención, al menos no en ese orden.

-Lo sé, y gracias- le miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que se estaba incomodando, últimamente notaba que Neal la miraba de otra manera aunque prefería pensar que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas –Tengo que ir a matemáticas, nos vemos luego-

-Adiós Ems- besó la mejilla de su amiga y vio cómo se marchaba rápidamente hacia la clase.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Emma caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tenía clase con la profesora de literatura de nuevo y temía el momento de verla después del incidente del libro. Iba despistada como de costumbre, leyendo unos apuntes, cuando dos chicas de su clase, Ruby y Ariel, chocaron con ella a propósito para molestarla.

-Ten cuidado perdedora- dijo Ruby mientras reía y cuchicheaba con su amiga pelirroja. Era una joven morena muy atractiva, jefa de las animadoras y la chica más popular de la escuela. Todas las chicas que se juntaban con Ruby acababan siendo como ella, por eso todas querían hacerlo, excepto Emma.

Emma suspiró y siguió caminando hasta el aula. Ambas chicas eran muy guapas, todos los chicos las miraban y querían estar con ellas, ella de alguna manera las envidiaba. Nunca había sido popular y odiaba tener que estar cuidándose las espaldas allá donde iba por si alguien la empujaba o se metía con su forma de vestir.

Regina había visto lo que acababa de pasar y pudo darse cuenta que las risas que escuchaba mientras la rubia leía el día anterior no era algo común en todos los alumnos. Parecía que había cierta tendencia a meterse con Emma y que seguramente era por ser una alumna aplicada. Odiaba ser testigo de actos de bullying y más en una chica como ella que se notaba que era muy inocente y probablemente no molestara a nadie. Cuando llegó a la clase vio que Emma ya estaba ahí y que leía un libro en soledad.

-Hola señorita Swan, qué temprano- sonrió al ver que leía "La Odisea" y pensó que la chica quizás lo había hecho a propósito para que no imaginara que sólo leía novelas eróticas –Te gusta devorar libros ¿no?-

-Sí, este es mi género favorito- la rubia sonrió un poco intentando mostrarse amable aunque no le cayera nada bien.

-¿Ah sí? Te voy a apuntar unos títulos para que les eches un ojo si te parece…- Regina quería ser más simpática con ella ahora que sabía cómo la trataban sus compañeros.

-Muchas gracias profesora-

Escucharon el timbre de fondo que avisaba del inicio de la clase y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar mientras charlaban animadamente sin importarles que la profesora ya estuviera dentro. Regina no soportaba ese tipo de faltas de respeto, así que dio un golpe contra la pizarra haciendo que se sobresaltaran.

-Bueno, ahora que he llamado vuestra atención ¿podemos empezar?- fue directamente hacia Robin, el chico del día anterior mostrándose tan dura como siempre -¿Mi trabajo de 10 hojas?- alargó la mano y el chico se lo entregó con miedo en sus ojos –Está bien, hoy vamos a hablar de La Odisea- caminó de nuevo hacia su escritorio y se sentó sobre él cruzando sus largas piernas. Miró a Emma con una sonrisa cómplice que duró apenas un segundo porque no quiso que nadie lo notase.

La profesora empezó a pedir voluntarios para que comentasen algo sobre la obra, la rubia se lo sabía prácticamente de memoria así que levantó la mano para contestar. Pero como sus compañeros no dejaban de decir cosas por lo bajo tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, le molestaba no poder participar como le gustaría.

Regina estaba siendo consciente de lo que le hacían a Emma, pero no podía defenderla o pensarían que tenía preferencia por ella. Sin embargo, recordó a las dos chicas que la habían empujado en el pasillo y les preguntó directamente a ellas una cosa de la obra. Ninguna supo contestar.

-Quizás, deberían pasar más tiempo entre libros y menos entre jugadores sudorosos de rugby, y quizás así harían algo útil con sus vidas en un futuro- las palabras de la morena causaron muchas risas y miradas de odio por parte de ambas chicas. Estaba claro que Regina sabía cómo manejarse con aquellos adolescentes y no dudaba en demostrar su poder siempre que podía.

Emma tuvo que taparse la boca para que no se escuchara una carcajada, le había hecho mucha gracia que la profesora calara tan bien a sus compañeras.

-Bueno chicos, hemos acabado por hoy, leer hasta el capítulo tres del libro que les puse en la bibliografía, hablaremos sobre ello en la próxima clase- mientras hablaba los alumnos empezaban a hacer ruido recogiendo. Regina aprovechó que salían para acercarse disimuladamente a la mesa de Emma y dejarle un papel con varios libros apuntados que pensaba que le iban a interesar.

Emma miró la lista y empezó a recoger lentamente esperando que todos se marcharan, luego se acercó a donde estaba la profesora.

-Gracias, parecen interesantes. Voy a ver si puedo conseguirlos- se estaba dando cuenta que a pesar de lo zorra que era la morena con el resto de la clase, con ella era bastante simpática. Esperaba que no fuera porque le tenía pena o algo por el estilo.

-De nada, espero que disfrutes de la lectura- Regina le sonrió levemente mientras guardaba sus cosas en el maletín.

-Seguro que me gustan, hasta luego- Emma caminó fuera del aula pensando que ya tenía lectura nueva para rato.

Mientras tanto, la morena se había quedado pensativa, había sido demasiado atrevida recomendándole un libro en concreto a su alumna. Regina no dejaba de pensar en el libro que a la rubia se le había caído el día anterior y se le había pasado una idea loca por la cabeza. Si algo caracterizaba a la morena era que muchas veces no pensaba dos veces las cosas y actuaba sin más y era esa cualidad la que le había llevado a la decisión de recomendarle a la inocente Emma Swan el título de un libro erótico de temática lésbica.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias y mil gracias, no esperábamos que la historia gustara tanto, hemos recibido bastante comentarios y los seguidores no dejan de subir, así que esperamos no decepcionar con la historia. Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo y seguimos ilusionadas esperando vuestras opiniones. A disfrutar de la lectura :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Emma Swan era buena en muchos deportes, pero lo que realmente le gustaba era el atletismo. Amaba correr hasta que le dolían las piernas porque siempre que terminaba se sentía satisfecha y llena de energía. Ese día estaba en la pista del instituto, llevaba una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y unos pantaloncitos muy cortos. Cualquiera que se parase a mirarla se daría cuenta que tenía un buen cuerpo para su edad, pero normalmente iba tan tapada vistiendo que pocos chicos se percataban.

Mientras tanto, Regina acababa de terminar sus clases diarias y se dispuso a ir al aparcamiento para volver a casa. Para llegar ahí tenía que pasar por las pistas y justamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de una hermosa rubia de espaldas. La miró disimuladamente suponiendo que era una profesora. Se fijó en sus brazos marcados y en sus piernas bien formadas, se mordió instintivamente el labio inferior. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que la figura femenina se daba vuelta levantaba el brazo saludándola y fue cuando se dio cuenta que esa atractiva chica era su alumna Emma. Tragó con dificultad y le devolvió el saludo disimuladamente. [Por dios Regina, es una alumna…] Siguió caminando intentando no volver a mirarla y se subió al coche. Arrancó el vehículo y encendió el aire acondicionado para que le diera en la cara, se había acalorado demasiado. Para suerte -o desgracia- de la morena, tuvo la imagen de Emma corriendo grabada en la retina el resto del día.

Un rato después, la rubia llegó a su casa y se metió directamente a la ducha. Su abuela ya le había preparado la cena, vivía con ella y con sus padres, pero tanto Mary Margaret como David se pasaban la vida viajando por su trabajo. Ambos eran médicos y en Storybrooke no tenían un hospital con su especialidad, así que no les quedó de otra que coger un puesto en otra ciudad debido a la gran pasión que tenían por su profesión. Se habían replanteado muchas veces abandonar Storybrooke, pero ambos se habían criado ahí y sabían que era el lugar perfecto para una niña, y ahora que Emma ya era mayor no pensaban arrebatarle todo para mudarse. El lado positivo, era que la rubia agradecía que sus padres pasaran tanto tiempo fuera de casa, a veces los echaba de menos, pero por lo general se sentía demasiado presionada y controlada, sobre todo por su madre.

Esa noche, cuando le hicieron la llamada diaria, Emma aprovechó para decirle a su madre el título del libro que Regina le había recomendado y así cuando volvieran a casa se lo traerían. Había conseguido dos en la biblioteca pero le faltaba otro.

* * *

Cuando Regina llegó al día siguiente a clase, lo primero que vio fue una pintada con tiza que había en la pizarra. Era una especie de monja con cara fea y al lado ponía "Emma Swan". Ver de nuevo un ataque contra la rubia la puso de muy mal humor, cogió el borrador y empezó a quitarlo rápidamente. Cuando se giró para mirar a la alumna en cuestión, vio que estaba avergonzada y mirando hacia abajo. De nuevo se sentía impotente y sin poder decir nada para defenderla.

Emma sabía perfectamente quién había hecho el dibujo, Ruby y Ariel siempre estaban molestándola y se reían de su forma de ser bromeando con que nunca había estado con un chico y se metería a monja. Odiaba que se metieran con ella delante de todo el mundo.

La profesora dio la clase con normalidad y una vez que sonó el timbre todos los alumnos recogieron las cosas con rapidez y empezaron a salir. Se fijó en que Emma lo hacía lentamente para evitar cruzarse con el resto a la salida, así que se habían quedado a solas. Se acercó a ella.

-Emma… si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes hacerlo conmigo. No puedo defenderte porque te causaría más problemas, pero quizás pueda ayudarte de otras maneras- normalmente Regina no era tan amable, pero le salía ser así con la rubia, la veía tan inocente y frágil que se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo.

Emma se quedó sorprendida al escucharla, no se esperaba para nada ese trato de parte de la profesora, más cuando la veía tan seria.

-Gracias pero… creo que puedo defenderme sola. Yo sólo… no quiero problemas- se puso la mochila al hombro para marcharse.

Regina puso la mano en su brazo parándola.

-No quiero causarte problemas, puedo ser alguien con quien hablar- la morena se imaginaba que no había tratado el tema con nadie.

-Si me ven hablando con usted se pensarán que quiero que me suba la nota… no sé si es lo mejor- Emma tenía suficiente fama de preferida de los profesores y no quería empeorarlo más.

-Bueno…- dijo Regina mientras daba vueltas a una idea que se le había ocurrido en ese mismo instante –Estoy montando un club de lectura en mi casa con varios alumnos, si necesitas despejarte un poco de todo esto y estar con gente de tu mismo nivel intelectual esta es mi dirección- tomó un boli y un papel y se la apuntó.

-¿En tu casa? ¿El director le permite hacer eso?- cogió el papel y se quedó mirándolo un poco sorprendida.

-¿Nunca has incumplido las normas Emma?- hizo esa pregunta con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y mirándola a los ojos.

La rubia carraspeó mirándola y sintió cómo se ponía nerviosa.

-No… la verdad que no- se fijó en cómo sonreía [Algo me dice que usted sí lo hace mucho] –Dígame cuándo es la reunión… veré si puedo ir- definitivamente había llamado su atención. Y si esas reuniones servían para subir la nota no le vendría nada mal contar con puntos extra. En menos de dos años entraría en la universidad y necesitaba cualquier tipo de ayuda.

-Mañana a las siete- Regina sonreía mientras empezaba a recoger sus cosas, era consciente de que la alumna iría por mucho que ahora se hiciera la interesante –Hasta entonces señorita Swan- volvió a llamarla de esa manera mientras salía del aula sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y después de decirle a su abuela que iría a casa de Neal, Emma se dirigió a la casa de su profesora. Por alguna razón había sentido la necesidad de mentirle a su abuela, a pesar de que se suponía que ir a casa de una profesora para estudiar no era algo malo. Se visitó con unos vaqueros, una cazadora de cuero y botas y cuando llegó al lugar tocó el timbre.

Regina estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes, llevaba puesta una ropa más cómoda que la que solía llevar a clase. Cuando escuchó el timbre miró la hora y sonrió cayendo en la cuenta de quién era. Fue a abrir la puerta.

-Siempre tan puntual… pasa- se hizo a un lado.

-Aún sigo queriendo enmendar su primer día en la escuela- Emma sonrió un poco y entró en la casa mirando a todos lados. No escuchó ruido ni vio a nadie -¿No han llegado los demás?-

-Sí, ya estamos todos- le hizo una seña para que siguiera andando hasta la sala de estar y le dijo que se sentara en el sofá -¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Jugo, agua?-

La rubia se sentó y se quedó mirando a todos lados de nuevo. La decoración del sitio era bonita, aunque no había fotos y recuerdos como tenía ella en casa, se notaba que se había mudado hace poco.

-¿Cómo que estamos todos? Sólo estamos usted y yo…- la miró fijamente de manera inocente.

Regina sonrió ante su ingenuidad.

-Siento informarte que no he encontrado a nadie con nuestro nivel intelectual para que viniera- se rio un poco y se sentó junto a Emma pero guardando las distancias –Te he traído un poco engañada, porque quería que tuviéramos un sitio donde te sintieras cómoda para hablar-

La rubia levantó una de sus cejas extrañada.

-Hay un psicólogo en la escuela… y créame que no quiero acudir a él. ¿Por qué hablaría de mis cosas con usted?-

-Mmm porque soy más divertida que cualquier psicólogo- Regina volvió a reír –No tenemos que hablar de problemas como si fuera un consultorio, podemos hablar de libros, son mi pasión y sé que te gustan… o ¿ya tienes a alguien con quien hablar de ello?-

-Bueno, no… mi mejor amigo los odia, así que intento no mencionarlos- para Emma, Neal era buena compañía, pero no era muy cerebrito y hablar de libros con él era algo imposible –Conseguí estos dos que me recomendó, le dije a mi madre que me comprara Shadowland- ya no le parecía tan mala idea esas sesiones, siempre deseaba tener alguien con quien hablar de literatura.

-¿A tu madre?- los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par asustada. Esperaba que la madre de Emma no fuera tan curiosa de leer la sinopsis o la iba a meter en un buen lío. Carraspeó un poco disimulando.

-Sí, cuando vuelva de viaje me lo traerá. Este lo leí del tirón y el otro lo tengo a mitad, me están gustando mucho. ¿El otro está bien?-

-Me da la intuición de que van a gustarte mucho- algo en su interior le decía que Emma iba a disfrutar de ese tipo de lectura –En cuanto a este que te leíste ¿qué opinas de la relación entre ellos? Ella a pesar de los deseos de su padre se va con él arriesgando todo. ¿Te lo imaginabas?-

-La verdad es que pensaba que no iba a hacerlo, por su manera de pensar… pero tengo que admitir que me sorprendió- hizo una pausa –¿El otro es similar?-

-No…- sonrió y miró hacia el suelo pensando en la recomendación que le había hecho, e imaginar la cara de Emma al leerlo no tenía precio –Es un poco distinto, pero ya me dirás-

La charla de literatura entre ambas se tornó bastante extensa. Emma era muy inteligente para su edad y se la pasaba devorando libros, así que podían hablar por horas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Has leído libros que hasta la universidad no leí!-

-Sí…- a pesar de su amor por la lectura, la rubia tenía bien en claro que había adoptado ese hobbie principalmente por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en casa sola. La mayoría de las veces la ayudaba a olvidar lo aburrida y monótona que era su vida. Tampoco podía quejarse, se sentía un bicho raro al lado de sus compañeras, no le gustaban las "actividades" que llevaban a cabo ellas –Cuando mis padres se van de viaje siempre me traen algunos… y además como los fines de semana me quedo en casa aprovecho para leer. Usted seguro no los leyó hasta la universidad porque tendría una vida más… social-

Regina rio, aunque para Emma no era tan gracioso.

-No tanto, no te creas…- le dio intriga los motivos que su alumna podría tener para quedarse siempre en casa -¿Tú prefieres simplemente quedarte en casa?-

Emma se sintió avergonzada. No iba a mentir, pero era un poco humillante su situación, o al menos lo era en la mente de una adolescente.

-Digamos que… mis padres no me dejan salir. No al menos hasta que cumpla los 18. Así que siempre me quedo en casa de noche…-

Regina se quedó pasmada. Era razonable que en su época los padres fueran más estrictos con el tema, pero en la actualidad la gente ya era más abierta y dejaba a sus hijos tomarse más libertades. [Pobre Emma… vaya si la entiendo].

-Bueno, pero… ¿ya cuántos tienes? ¿16? Tienes edad para salir por ahí-

-Como soy menor de edad tienen miedo de que me emborrache o cosas por el estilo… aunque no lo haría. No soy así-

-¿Eres como la niña perfecta que hace todo lo que le mandan?- aunque la conversación parecía estar enfocada a un lado serio, Regina no pudo evitar pensar en lo excitante que debía ser la extrema obediencia de Emma en otros ámbitos. [Dios Regina, no puedes estar pensando en eso…]

-No soy perfecta profesora… pero no tengo muchas opciones-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- se acercó un poco a Emma –Podrías hacer todo lo que quisieras…- apoyó su mano sobre la pierna de la rubia –Ah! Y cuando estemos fuera de clase puedes llamarme Regina…-

Emma negó con su cabeza, pero al sentir la mano de su profesora en la pierna se exaltó.

-¿Realmente cree que puedo? Mis padres me matarían…- sonrió un poco a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas –Tengo miedo de que en clase se me escape llamarla por su nombre-

En la mente de Regina las ideas volaban, y que Emma fuera tan encantadora no la ayudaba mucho a que se fueran.

-No te preocupes, no se te va a escapar-

Por un momento se miraron muy fijo. A Emma le costaba horrores mantener la mirada, en cambio Regina lo disfrutaba, no estaba acostumbrada a estar a ese nivel de "superioridad" con alguien más. El momento se interrumpió cuando el teléfono de Emma comenzó a sonar. Se les había hecho super tarde con la charla. Eran ya las 9 de la noche, en casa de la rubia cenaban muy puntual a las 8:30.

-Ay dios, ¡mi abuela me va a matar! Tengo que irme- comenzó a guardar todos sus libros muy apurada. Prefería no atender el teléfono para poder pensar una excusa en el camino, aunque se le daba fatal esas cosas. [Serán dos mentiras en un día… esto no está bien]

Regina se levantó mirándola mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tranquila, es pronto. Puedes contarle la verdad, no estamos haciendo nada malo-

-No le gustaría a mis padres saber que vengo a la casa de una profesora- ambas caminaron hacia la puerta –Prefiero no contárselo a nadie…-

-¡Vaya! ¡Aprendes rápido! Nuestro primer secreto… -sonrió ampliamente poniendo la mano sobre la puerta -¿Vas a querer venir alguna vez más?-

Aunque su profesora por momentos la intimidaba mucho, le había gustado mucho la visita. Habían hablado de la pasión que ambas compartían y el tiempo se les pasó volando. Claramente quería que se repitiera, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor. Empezando por sus compañeros de clase y terminando con sus padres. Las escapadas a casa de su profesora podrían traerle problemas con más de uno.

-Yo… no lo sé- de nuevo Emma se volvió a incomodar con la mirada dura de Regina –No me malinterprete, lo he pasado bien, pero en cuanto mis padres vuelvan de viaje no sé si me dejarán venir…-

-Bueno, siempre que puedas ya sabes…- la miró unos segundos pensando en que si le gustaría volver a tenerla en su casa. Luego abrió la puerta –Nos vemos en clase-

-Hasta luego profesora-

Emma salió por poco corriendo de la casa. En el camino fue astuta y llamó a su amigo Neal para avisarle, en caso de que sus padres preguntaran, que dijera que había estado en su casa. El chico comenzó a interrogarla, realmente le interesaba saber dónde había estado la rubia, pero ella se limitó a decirle que se lo contaría en la escuela.

Cuando llegó a su casa vio el auto de sus padres estacionado en la puerta. Habían vuelto antes de su viaje, pues uno de los pacientes que debían operar falleció. Se tomó la cabeza pensando que seguro tendría problemas por la hora.

Entró a la casa con la cabeza gacha esperando oír la irritante voz de su madre que estaba especialmente molesta.

-¡Emma Swan! ¿Dónde demonios estabas?-

-En la casa de Neal… se me hizo tarde, lo siento-

Mary Margaret se acercó a la rubia como si de lejos no oyera sus gritos. Aunque se notaba que había algo más, no sólo el retraso. No dejaba de gritar, mientras que el resto de los integrantes de la familia estaban muy callados.

-Sabes que no puedes llegar tan tarde. Tu abuela estuvo esperando un buen rato preocupada-

Emma se sentó en la mesa rogando que a su madre se le pasara rápido el enojo, aunque no parecía que eso fuera posible.

-No volverá a pasar mamá…-

Misteriosamente nadie se había sentado en la mesa salvo Emma. De nuevo tenía a Mary Margaret gritándole en el oído. Su padre estaba apoyado en la mesada cruzado de brazos con un gesto serio, mientras que su abuela parecía no entender mucho qué pasaba.

-¿Seguro estuviste en casa de Neal? ¿Estás teniendo malas compañías Emma? ¿Quién te ha recomendado ese libro?-

-¿Malas compañías?- Emma sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar de los nervios. [Mierda, se ha enterado que estuve en casa de la profesora Mills] Intentó mantener su semblante lo más tranquilo posible –Sí… estuve ahí. ¿Qué problema hay con el libro?-

Mary Margaret no podía creer el descaro de su hija. No sólo le había encomendado que le comprara un libro lésbico, sino con temática sadomasoquista. Pero Emma aún no sabía eso, y tampoco se lo esperaba.

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea de comprarte esa aberración? Debes saber que ni tu padre ni yo vamos a permitirte que leas esas cosas o que tengas ese tipo de actitudes- hizo una pausa para tomar aire, tanto enojo estaba acabando con sus nervios –Espero que tengas una buena excusa o que nos digas que alguien te obligó a comprarlo porque esto no es propio de ti-

Emma los miraba sin comprender de qué le estaban hablando. Al parecer era por el libro pero… ¿por qué le estaba trayendo tantos problemas? Prefirió no decir que su profesora se lo había recomendado porque sabía que le ocasionaría problemas en la escuela y realmente no quería eso.

-Encontré los títulos en internet… no sé ni de qué se tratan, sólo vi que eran muy recomendados por la gente- mientras mentía esperaba que sus padres le creyeran, la intriga por saber de qué se trataba el libro crecía cada vez más.

-Esto es increíble Emma, ¿qué hemos hecho mal contigo? Vas a estar castigada… por tiempo indefinido-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!- la rubia miró a su padre buscando un poco de apoyo, él solía ser más blando que su madre –No hago más que todo lo que me mandáis siempre-

David negó con su cabeza cruzado de brazos.

-Esta vez no tienes razón Emma, te has pasado- lo dijo con tono tranquilo y neutro, pero claramente molesto.

-¡Ahora ve a tu cuarto! ¡Ya!- gritó Mary Margaret mientras señalaba la habitación de su hija con el dedo.

Emma los miró a ambos con la boca muy abierta y con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Se levantó y fue corriendo a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Se tiró a la cama y cogió la almohada abrazándola mientras lloraba sin poder remediarlo. Ahora no iba a poder hacer nada después de las clases, sólo iría a la escuela y volvería a casa, se acabó quedar con Neal a tomar algo, se acabó el atletismo y… para desgracia de la rubia se acabaron las reuniones en casa de la profesora Mills.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sentimos la tardanza, pero aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Para todos los que tienen dudas, Emma tiene 16, lo hemos dado a entender en alguna ocasión. La edad de Regina saldrá más adelante :P. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y esperamos que sigáis disfrutando de esta historia. Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

Regina se había dado cuenta de que Emma Swan había estado en su mente más de lo que debería, de alguna manera le había cautivado su forma de ser y lo inteligente que era para su edad. De momento sólo era mera curiosidad, la morena era consciente de la diferencia de edad y de la inocencia de su alumna. Dándole vueltas al asunto, se encontró preparando una pequeña excursión con la clase para visitar la biblioteca de la ciudad de al lado que era famosa por su inmensidad y por contener algunos de los libros más antiguos. Regina dudaba que alguno de sus alumnos supiera apreciar lo que era estar en un lugar como aquel, todos excepto Emma.

La rubia, a la que su madre acababa de gritar y castigar, se encontraba de mal humor intentando concentrarse en el escrito que le había mandado la profesora Mills. Las voces de su madre retumbaban en su cabeza, le daba mucha rabia e impotencia no saber por qué estaba castigada, pero lo averiguaría. Puso el boli sobre el papel y empezó a descargarse escribiendo todo lo que sentía en esos momentos y apenas unos minutos después releyó su relato y sonrió para sí misma satisfecha por el resultado.

Al día siguiente, Regina vio llegar a Emma con mala cara, la miró intrigada, pero obviamente no podía preguntar. Comenzó a pedirles uno a uno que leyeran el relato que habían escrito, pero ninguno tenía nada bueno o decente. La morena rodó sus ojos y tomó aire esperando que al menos la rubia le alegrara la mañana.

-Señorita Swan, ¿nos lees lo que traes?-

Emma carraspeó y levantó la vista de su cuaderno, estaba bastante distraída, no le gustaba nada pelear con sus padres.

-Sí, claro- se puso en pie y comenzó a leer, era un relato supuestamente de ficción, pero había metido muchos datos de su vida, de sus sentimientos y de cómo le afectaban las cosas de su vida internamente.

"… _Luces, luces de colores inundaban todo el lugar y encandilaban los ojos de la pequeña niña. A cualquier niño le hubieran encantado, pero a ella no. Cada vez que se acercaba más a la fuente de luz, sentía que estaba más lejos de llegar al final. -¿En dónde se encontraba?- Tuvo la necesidad de huir, de alejarse de todo aquello, pero terminó sintiéndose aún más sola, porque donde no había luz, no había nada. Las estrellas parecían desaparecer del cielo, cuando murmullos y gruesas voces comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza, diciéndole lo que tenía qué hacer y lo que tenía prohibido. 'Reconozco esas voces' pensó. Se sentía aturdida, necesitaba escapar definitivamente, pero sola no podría, deseaba hacerlo con alguien que la entendiera, pero por sobre todo, que la protegiera de todos los peligros que la acechaban…" _

Regina escuchaba atenta, casi hipnotizada por la voz de la alumna, tenía una buena redacción y con la entonación mejoraba todavía más. Se le vino a la mente, la idea de que lo que estaba narrando tuviera algo de verdad y a pesar de que Emma llevaba medio minuto callada porque había terminado, la morena seguía en silencio.

-Wow- dijo al fin –Es muy bueno, deberías replantearte alargarlo y hacer una pequeña novela o algo así-

Emma sonrió al escucharla, pero no quiso tener actitud de alarde por si sus compañeros aprovechaban para meterse con ella.

-Gracias… pero creo que se quedará así-

La morena notó que la joven no quería destacar, así que no quiso insistir. Se preguntó a sí misma, si la cara de pocos amigos de Emma tenía que ver con el escrito. Giró la cara para dirigirse a otro alumno y continuó con la clase normal.

Cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la hora, la rubia ya había recogido todo y salido rápidamente por la puerta. Sabía que probablemente su profesora la pararía para hablar sobre el relato y sobre volver a verse en su casa y no le apetecía dar explicaciones de que no podía volver a ir porque había sido castigada como una niña pequeña.

Regina observó decepcionada cómo Emma huía de la clase, suspiró pensando que quizás la había asustado invitándola a su casa. Decidió ultimar los preparativos para la excursión que tendría lugar al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, la rubia se metía en su cuarto con la excusa de hacer deberes. Se había propuesto descubrir por qué había tenido tanto revuelo el libro que le había recomendado la profesora Mills. Encendió su ordenador y empezó a teclear el título del libro. Tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca sorprendida cuando vio la portada del famoso librito. En la fotografía, se veía a dos mujeres, una de ellas estaba con las manos atadas y la otra sostenía una especie de fusta en dirección al pecho de la retenida. Emma no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y de repente se sintió muy pervertida porque le entraron muchas ganas de leerlo. ¿Por qué le habría recomendado un libro así?

Ya no había vuelta atrás, buscó un enlace de descarga y comenzó a leerlo, sólo llevaba un par de capítulos cuando sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago. [Mierda… estoy excitada] Se dijo a sí misma sin poder dejar de leer. "50 Sombras de Grey" le había parecido un libro subidito, pero esto lo superaba, era diferente. No sólo sentía la típica excitación por estar leyendo algo erótico, sino que sentía demasiada curiosidad por el hecho de que fueran dos mujeres. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, si Regina le había recomendado algo así ¿significaba que era lesbiana? Estaba con la luz apagada leyendo y sintiendo calor por todo su cuerpo, hasta que de repente escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y cerró el portátil rápidamente.

-Ya está la cena, Emma- anunció David mirándola extrañado -¿Has estado todo el día aquí metida?-

-Sí… como estoy castigada no me he movido- la rubia pasó la mano por su cara, estaba ardiendo. Carraspeó y se levantó de la cama pasando por el baño para refrescarse antes de ir a sentarse en la mesa.

-Mañana como sabes, nos volvemos a ir de viaje- dijo Mary Margaret mientras servía la cena al resto –Nos ha llegado una nota de tu profesora diciendo que tenéis una excursión a la biblioteca. Como estás castigada no vas a ir, te quedarás ayudando a tu abuela con las tareas-

Emma miró fijamente a sus padres con cara de indignación cuando escuchó aquello.

-Perfecto…- dijo irónica y conteniéndose para no gritar -¿Hasta cuándo estaré castigada? ¿Hasta mis 18?-

-No uses ese tono con tu madre, hasta que nosotros creamos conveniente estarás así y no nos retes o la cosa irá a peor- David no solía meterse en las discusiones de su esposa e hija, pero después de lo sucedido el día anterior estaba tomando otra actitud.

La rubia no recordaba haber estado nunca tan enfadada con sus padres como en ese momento –Como si pudiera ser peor- se levantó de la mesa, no estaba dispuesta a seguir cenando con ellos.

-¡Emma! ¡Ven aquí! Cena como las personas normales- Mary Margaret aumentó el tono de su voz, pero la mano de su esposo en la pierna la retuvo de levantase.

-Déjala, ya se le pasará, mañana va a estar como siempre, ya la conoces- dijo tranquilo mientras seguía comiendo.

Emma se tiró en la cama, sentía que sus padres estaban completamente en su contra, normalmente, después de una pelea así, llamaría a Neal y se desahogaría con él. Pero el chico ya estaba harto de escuchar sus historias de siempre, así que decidió coger de nuevo el ordenador y seguir leyendo. Ese libro la tenía completamente atrapada.

* * *

Regina llegó temprano al instituto, tenía muchas ganas de empezar la jornada, ya pensaba en lo bien que lo iba a pasar en la biblioteca haciéndoles un tour a sus alumnos y en especial a Emma. Cuando llegó a clase se dio cuenta que habían varias bajas de chicos y chicas que pasaban de ir a una excursión, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que la rubia no hubiera llegado. Esperó unos minutos.

-Profesora, el bus nos espera- dijo uno de los alumnos.

Regina miró la hora, ya era tarde.

-Sí, vamos…- caminó hacia el autobús muy pensativa y extrañada, no comprendía porqué Emma no había ido.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y la morena inició el tour por todos los pisos, incluidas unas zonas especiales donde estaban algunos libros que eran considerados reliquias. No dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que aquello le hubiera gustado a la rubia, pero intentó concentrarse en sus explicaciones. Por la tarde volvieron a Storybrooke y cuando Regina ya estaba en su casa, se preocupó pensando en que quizás le había pasado algo a Emma porque era muy raro en ella faltar.

Decidió apuntar una serie de anotaciones de lo que habían visto ese día y cogió el coche con la excusa de visitarla para entregarle lo aprendido. Las direcciones de los alumnos estaban en sus expedientes, así que no le costó encontrar la casa de Emma. Una vez allí, y con los apuntes en su bolso, tocó el timbre y esperó a que la puerta se abriera.

-Hola, ¿quiere algo?- una amable mujer mayor le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, soy Regina Mills, profesora de Emma- la morena le devolvió la sonrisa pensando que debía ser su abuela.

-Oh ¿ha pasado algo?-

-No, para nada, es que Emma es una de mis mejores alumnas y me he preocupado hoy cuando no la he visto- Regina esperaba no sonar raro diciendo aquello, aunque la sonrisa en el rostro de la otra mujer le hizo ver que no había problema.

-Bueno, es que está castigada, sus padres han decidido que es lo mejor y bueno… yo sólo soy la abuela no puedo decir nada-

La morena se quedó algo sorprendida porque no imaginaba qué podría haber hecho Emma para conseguir su castigo.

-He traído unas cosas útiles sobre la excursión de hoy ¿puedo dárselas?- Regina quería hablar con ella y saber qué había ocurrido.

-Claro, pasa, está en su cuarto- la señora la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Emma –Si quieren algo estaré en la cocina- sonrió de nuevo marchándose.

Emma estaba sentada en su cama con la laptop sobre sus piernas, a su lado tenía un vaso de leche. Al escuchar que golpeaban dijo "adelante" instintivamente, aunque se sorprendió porque en su casa nadie tocaba la puerta, sus padres entraban y salían de su cuarto cuando se les daba la gana. La puerta se abrió y levantó la vista poniéndose algo colorada al ver a su profesora ahí.

-¿Profesora?- cerró la laptop para que la morena no pudiera ver lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué tal? Estaba preocupada…- se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama –Te he traído un par de folletos y cosas que seguro te interesarían…-

-¿A mí?- dejó la pc de lado y tomó en sus manos la bolsa que su profesora le había traído –Gracias… la verdad es que quería ir pero tuve algunos problemas en casa-

-Eso me dijo tu abuela- Regina cada vez estaba más curiosa. Emma parecía la hija ideal, ¿qué motivos podrían tener sus padres para castigarla? –Pero me cuesta creer que estés castigada, ¿qué pasó?-

-Creo que no querrá saberlo…- Emma hizo un gesto con su mano como para quitarle importancia –Tonterías de mis padres, siempre encuentran motivos para enojarse conmigo-

-¿No quieres contarme?- la intriga crecía más y más en la morena –Algo debe ser para que no hayas venido a la excursión-

La rubia tomó aire, no quería que su profesora se sintiera culpable, pero no tenía mucho sentido seguir ocultándolo, más cuando había venido personalmente a su casa.

-Tiene que ver con los libros que me recomendó…- bajó la mirada avergonzada –Particularmente con uno de ellos-

Regina la miró sorprendida, aunque con esa respuesta pudo entenderlo todo.

-Dios Emma… ¡lo siento! ¿Lo encontraron?- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Emma podría contarle a sus padres quién le había recomendado ese libro, y los problemas podían caerle encima -¿Debería buscarme otro empleo?-

La rubia negó con la cabeza muy segura.

-No… les dije que había leído la recomendación en internet. Realmente ya no tendría trabajo si supieran que me lo recomendó usted…-

-Bueno- largó el aire más tranquila –Gracias por no decirlo, no sabía que tendrías problema…- a pesar de que la espantada era la madre de Emma, su alumna no se veía muy descontenta por la recomendación, eso le hizo pensar que después de todo, quizás, la rubia sí quería leerlo –No pudiste leerlo entonces ¿no?- esas cosquillas en el estómago, signo claro de excitación, comenzaron a propagarse en su interior.

-Bueno… yo…- hizo una pausa –Lo encontré en internet- pudo notar la mirada de su profesora aun sin mirarla a los ojos. Cuando levantó la vista sonrió un poco –Me intrigaba saber por qué tanto revuelo…-

Lo más curioso para Regina era que, no sentía nada de culpa de haberle recomendado ese libro a Emma. Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que podía tener problemas, y lo peor era que jamás se había fijado en una alumna, ni siquiera en una de la universidad. Con Emma era todo más interesante, era como enseñarle a alguien que no tenía idea de nada, iniciarla en ciertos aspectos desde cero y poder observar ese proceso. Verla sorprendida y a la vez con intenciones de aprender sobre temas sexuales era muy excitante. Tenía que admitir que la situación cada vez aumentaba más su morbo por la pequeña.

-¿Y bien?-

-Me sorprendió… no creía que iba a encontrarme con algo así- sintió como de nuevo sus mejillas se tornaban de color rosado –Pero ya voy por la mitad-

-Oh, ¿en serio?- sonrió triunfante al ver cómo había acertado con su "alumna", y se sintió bastante aliviada -Algo me dijo que te gustaría… ¿tienes alguna parte preferida?-

-Me gustó mucho cuando…-

Granny hizo su apareció en el cuarto de Emma. Como era de esperar, sin llamar a la puerta. La rubia se sobresaltó, como si estuviera hablando de algo realmente malo, aunque para ella en parte lo era, el mundo lésbico era algo que perturbaba a su familia, ni se hablaba de eso en casa, mucho menos del sadomasoquismo.

-Les he traído algo para merendar…- una gran bandeja con cupcakes y té ocupaban sus manos.

Regina improvisó la mejor sonrisa que le podía salir en el momento, pero por dentro estaba odiando que las hubiera interrumpido.

-Oh, ¡qué amable! No hacía falta que trajera nada…-

-No hay problema- la abuela observó a su nieta, aún seguía rígida mirándola -¿Todo bien Emma?-

La rubia sacudió un poco su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien, no había sospechas, sino por seguro lo sabría.

-Está todo bien abuela… estábamos hablando de la excursión que me perdí-

-Muy bien, si necesitan algo avísenme- sonrió amablemente y se marchó del cuarto.

Mordiendo uno de los cupcakes de chocolate, Regina miró a Emma, quería que su pregunta fuera respondida.

-¿Qué me estabas contando?-

-Hablábamos del libro… bueno, es todo interesante. Mi preferida es Kyle, pero la personalidad de Dane también es bastante intrigante, aún no sé qué le hicieron para que se comporte así…-

-Bueno, ya lo irás descubriendo… pensé que había arriesgado mucho recomendándote algo así- bebió un sorbo de té –Ya sabes, con las escenas sexuales…-

-No son mucho más fuertes que en 50 sombras aunque… es de mujeres, eso sí me sorprendió un poco- sonrió divertida –Aunque no en el mal sentido-

La sonrisa en los labios de Emma no se borraba y eso le daba a entender a la morena que podía darle a conocer un poco más de su vida, después de todo su alumna era bastante ingenua y tímida como para preguntárselo en la cara.

-Sí… a mi particularmente me gusta más así- no pudo evitar hablar en un tono sensual y con expresión pícara. Luego dirigió la vista a la pc de Emma -¿Lo tienes ahí? ¿Puedo mirar?-

Emma no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de su profesora… "a mi particularmente me gusta más así". [Oh mierda ¿Es lesbiana?] Abrió su pc y se la pasó.

-Justo ahí me quedé-

-Mmmh, a ver…- mientras miraba la pantalla –Qué buena parte…- se detuvo en un fragmento y comenzó a leerlo, era una parte sexual bastante subida de tono y con su provocativa voz la intensificaba aún más.

_"Gimió suavemente cuando unos dulces labios dibujaron la curva de su cuello y unas gentiles manos rodearon sus pechos. Los minutos iban pasando y la única conexión que tenía con la mujer que estaba tras ella eran unos dedos que le pellizcaban metódicamente los pezones"_

Emma la escuchaba leer con mucha atención mirando sus labios. [¿Por qué diablos no puedo dejar de mirarle la boca?]. Ahora la que tenía la sensación en el estómago era ella, la voz de Regina era demasiado sensual y ni hablar de lo que estaba leyendo. Sus mejillas no podrían estar más rojas [Espero que no lo note]. Su boca estaba muy seca, intentó mojarla con mi lengua pero era como si se le secara enseguida de nuevo. Respiró profundo y sintió como sus bragas se mojaban [Esto está mal, no puede estar pasándome esto]-

Al levantar la vista, Regina pudo notar lo acalorada que estaba su alumna predilecta. Estaba excitada, podía notarlo, tanto o más que ella.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te incomoda esto?-

-No, no… ¡estoy bien! Es sólo que tengo miedo de que entre mi abuela es todo- era mentira, su abuela no se le había cruzado por la cabeza hasta ese mismo momento. Intentaba disimular, pero su estado era evidente.

-¿Segura?- se acercó a la rubia y le puso la mano en la frente suavemente –Estás caliente…- nunca había dicho una frase con más doble sentido en su vida.

El tacto de la profesora provocó que se desencadenara en Emma una serie de escalofríos por su cuerpo. Tragó grueso mirándola.

-Creo que la calefacción está muy fuerte…-


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ya estamos de vuelta, esta vez no hemos tardado taaanto, muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de vuestros comentarios/follows/favs, estamos muy contentas de ver que la historia tiene éxito. Esperamos más opiniones, saludos! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La mano de Regina seguía en su frente y al escucharla decir lo de la calefacción no pudo evitar sonreír. Bajó acariciando su mejilla disimuladamente hasta que apartó la mano.

-Bueno, cuando lo termines comentamos todo el libro… ¿te parece?-

Emma asintió como una tonta mientras la miraba fijamente, normalmente el timbre de voz de su profesora la intimidaba, pero en ese momento le estaba encantando. Se sentía incapaz de negarse a cualquier cosa que esa voz le pidiera.

-Me parece bien…-

-Será mejor que me vaya y siento haberte metido en líos- se levantó de la cama -¿Nos vemos en la escuela?-

-Sí, claro…- la rubia seguía atontada pero reaccionó levantándose también para acompañarla fuera de su cuarto.

Regina se despidió de ella y de su abuela y salió de la casa. Mientras conducía no podía evitar pensar que su alumna era realmente adorable y más cuando se ponía tan nerviosa por cualquier cosa. Todas las mujeres con las que había estado la morena tenían experiencia o eran mayores que ella, en cambio Emma era nueva en prácticamente todo. [Estás jugando con fuego Regina…] se dijo a sí misma mientras llegaba a su casa. Una vez ahí, y después de ducharse, se puso a releer sus partes favoritas de Shadowland, quería tenerlas frescas para comentarlas con la rubia.

Emma había cenado con su abuela, sus padres seguían de viaje y era agradable no tener que estar escuchando sus miles de preguntas e interrogatorios, sobre todo cuando se trataba de planear su futuro después del instituto. Mientras comía con Granny su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de Regina en su cabeza y rememoraba las partes del libro que había estado leyendo.

Apenas había acabado de recoger la mesa, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba excitada otra vez, todo ese mundo era nuevo para ella y cualquier cosa la alteraba demasiado. Le dio las buenas noches a su abuela y se metió rápido a su cuarto, sentía que estaba roja y que su abuela notaría su estado, pero no lo hizo.

Se puso el pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas mientras en su cabeza no dejaba de escuchar la voz de su profesora. Visualizó mentalmente las escenas que narraba el libro, las dos mujeres teniendo sexo, el placer de lo prohibido, el poder de la dominación… Emma sentía cómo su entrepierna palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón propio o como si intentara llamar su atención. Lentamente, bajó su mano y la metió por debajo de la ropa interior tocando con sus dedos una considerable humedad. Se sorprendió a sí misma, nunca se había sentido así, ni sabía que podía llegar a mojarse tanto. En ningún momento había pasado por su cabeza la idea de tocarse, su madre siempre le había dicho lo mal que estaba aquello, pero en ese momento sólo quería atender las necesidades que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo.

Instintivamente, dos de sus dedos comenzaron a moverse haciendo círculos sobre un bultito, lo notaba hinchado y muy sensible. Con cada círculo que trazaban sus dedos, sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y sentía la necesidad de apretarlo para calmar su calentura. La rubia estaba con los ojos cerrados, imaginando la imagen de ambas mujeres haciéndolo, sus dedos se iban moviendo cada vez más rápido y de su boca escapó un pequeño gemido que no pudo controlar. Todo su cuerpo estaba teniendo pequeñas descargas y sólo sabía que no quería parar esa placentera tortura, así que se movió más rápido, acompañando el movimiento con las caderas y de repente, se vio envuelta en un enorme escalofrío que le hizo explotar alcanzando su primer orgasmo.

* * *

Regina había llegado antes que nadie a la clase, estaba apuntando una lista de libros recomendados en la pizarra cuando escuchó que alguien entraba. Como de costumbre, Emma era la primera en llegar.

-Buenos días profesora…- una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia. Ahora que se había masturbado por primera vez, sentía que la gente iba a notarlo.

-Buenos días- Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su tímida alumna –Siempre tan puntual…-

-Para no perder la costumbre- Emma se sentó en su silla.

En ese momento, Ruby y Ariel entraron y se acercaron a su mesa dejándole una invitación para una alocada fiesta que solían organizar y a las que Emma nunca había sido invitada.

-¿Qué es esto?- la rubia se quedó mirando el papel y luego a sus compañeras.

Regina observaba todo desde su mesa, dispuesta a intervenir si era necesario.

-Una fiesta, ya sabes… esa cosa donde la gente se reúne para bailar, beber y demás- Ruby tenía la mala costumbre de dirigirse a ella como si fuera tonta –Pensamos que te gustaría venir y socializarte por una vez- la morena con mechas rojas miró a su amiga de reojo y sonrió divertida.

-No sé si voy a poder Ruby- Emma sabía perfectamente que sus padres no la dejarían, y además, no sabía qué interés tenían en invitarla si nunca lo habían hecho antes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Has quedado con tu novio Neal el mugriento? Anda… ven, seguro hay chicos más guapos ahí… y seguro haces amigas nuevas- las palabras de la chica hicieron reír a su amiga.

-Neal no es mi novio- aclaró la rubia en vano –Pero el problema son mis padres…-

-Si quieres puedo hablar con ellos y decirles que vienes a mi casa a estudiar-

-No lo sé… luego te confirmo- Emma nunca había mentido en algo así a sus padres, pero por una vez estaban insistiendo en que fuera con ellos y le estaba apeteciendo mucho.

La campana sonó haciendo que las chicas se sentaran y el resto de alumnos llegaran. Regina había estado escuchando lo de la fiesta, sabía que la rubia no era la típica adolescente que iba a esos sitios a emborracharse, pero parecía que se había interesado. No quería que aquellas chicas la usaran para algo o se burlaran de ella, pero no comprendía qué podrían querer como para insistirle tanto.

-Recuerden que tienen un escrito importante para el lunes que viene, y la fiesta no es excusa para no hacerlo- recalcó la profesora mientras los alumnos comenzaban a salir porque la clase había finalizado. Se puso a recoger también cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia.

-Profesora… me quedan sólo 2 capítulos para terminar el libro-

-¿Ah sí?- Regina sonrió levantando la cabeza para mirarla, le alegraba que en esa ocasión había sido Emma la que había ido a buscarla y no ella la que tenía que ir detrás –Has sido rápida, ¿te apetece que los leamos juntas?- propuso sin importarle lo inadecuado que era.

-Fui rápida porque estaba interesante…- hizo una pausa pensándose la respuesta –Está bien ¿en su casa?-

-Si quieres sí- Regina se quitó las gafas que se ponía para dar clase y las guardó en el estuche –Nos vemos a las 5-

-Está bien- Emma sonrió contenta por volver a tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con la profesora. No sabía qué pretendía al ir a su casa a leer literatura erótica, y menos aun teniendo fuertes sospechas de que la morena era lesbiana. Tampoco quería admitir ni pensar por un segundo que se podía sentir mínimamente atraída por ella, intentaba convencerse de que sólo la admiraba como profesora y por los gustos literarios que compartían.

Mientras Regina se preparaba para su visita de las 5, no quería pararse a pensar en si estaba bien o mal haber quedado con Emma de nuevo en su casa. De momento sabía que se lo pasaba bien con ella y quería disfrutar de ello. Pero sin darse cuenta, se encontró a las 5 menos 5 pintándose los labios de color carmín frente al espejo.

La rubia seguía castigada hasta nuevo aviso, pero no le costó convencer a su abuela de que le dejara dos horas libres esa tarde para estudiar. Se subió a su bicicleta amarilla y pedaleó hasta la casa de su profesora, al llegar estaba acalorada y tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta quedando sólo con una camisa negra de tirantes que dejaban a la vista sus marcados brazos. Tocó el timbre.

Regina fue a abrir con su sonrisa característica.

-Hola- se quedó mirando a su alumna, no podía negar que estaba sexy con esa camiseta, pero carraspeó intentando no mirarla tanto y se echó a un lado dejándola pasar -¿Qué tal todo?-

-Hola…- la mirada de Emma fue directa a los labios rojos de su profesora –Dejé mi bicicleta ahí, espero que no le importe- entró en el interior de la casa.

-No hay problema- caminó hasta la sala con ella detrás –He preparado zumo- le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y ella hizo lo mismo -¿Va todo mejor en casa?-

-Sí… bueno, mis padres están de viaje y aún no han vuelto, así que digamos que hay paz- Emma rió un poco mientras probaba el zumo.

-¿Y esa fiesta de la que todos hablan? ¿Vas a ir?- Regina la miró curiosa.

-No lo sé… es muy probable que no. Ya sabe cómo son mis padres, y mi castigo aún no tiene fecha de vencimiento- nunca había ido a una fiesta y aunque pensaba que era muy probable que se aburriera, un poco de ganas tenía de ir.

-¿Pero te gustaría? O sea, me dijiste que no sueles ir a esos lugares…-

-Nunca he ido a una… quizás lo pase bien-

Regina era más que consciente de cómo eran ese tipo de fiestas, parecía que con el paso del tiempo los adolescentes se descontrolaban cada vez más, se les hacía muy simple poder ligar con alguien y aunque no imaginaba a Emma así, por algún motivo, no le hacía gracia que su alumna fuera a asistir a una

-Sí, quizás sí- hizo una pausa pensativa –Bueno, ¿nos ponemos con el libro? –le acercó el suyo a la rubia –Prefiero en papel que en pantalla-

-Yo también… siempre es mejor papel pero no podía arriesgarme- sonrió un poco y cogió el libro- _"Kyle encendió la vela que había en la mesilla con su mechero. Después desnudó lenta y cuidadosamente a la joven de cabello rubio. Comenzó por la camiseta, sujetando el borde inferior entre los dedos e indicando a Jena que alzase los brazos mientras se la quitaba por encima de la cabeza. Cuando los pechos, firmes y desvergonzados, quedaron a la vista, Kyle pasó la yema del dedo alrededor de cada uno de ellos. Jena se estremeció; sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, fijos en el rostro de su compañera." _– Aunque lo que había leído le parecía sumamente excitante, Emma se frenó para hacer una acotación- No me gusta lo que está haciendo Kyle… ella realmente quiere a Dane-

-Ya… pero es una forma que tiene de huir del dolor que no es físico. Es su forma de evadirse. ¿No te pasa cuando te ocurren cosas malas que te encierras en tu cuarto y te poner a leer o a hacer algo para olvidarte de todo?– recordaba que ella a la edad de Emma hacía lo mismo- Pues… ésta es una forma distinta de hacerlo-

-Ya lo sé… es que… son dos mujeres libres y me da impotencia que no hagan lo que realmente sienten- cuando levantó la vista se encontró con la de su profesora que la miraba comprensivamente, como si algo similar le hubiera sucedido en algún momento de su vida –Pero no me haga caso, claro que es sólo una historia…-

-Sí, es sólo una historia pero en la vida real pasa igual. Muchas veces dos personas quieren estar juntas y no puede, quizás por las circunstancias de la vida o por otras cosas, pero… no es todo tan fácil como nos hacen creer de pequeños-

-Lo sé… a veces pienso que si quisiera tener un novio ahora mismo mis padres me matarían, así que prefiero no estar buscando chicos por ahí… mejor ahorrarme el drama-

Regina se cruzó de brazos relajando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá.

-Wow Emma, te tienen bastante controlada, ¿no? A los 16 es normal tener novio o tontear con esas cosas-

-Lo sé- la alumna bajó la mirada, cada palabra que salía de la boca de su profesora era cierta, pero esas reglas no se aplicaban a su vida, hasta los 18 estaba segura de que no podría empezar una relación con nadie -¿Seguimos leyendo?-

La rubia siguió leyendo. Para desgracia de Regina –o no tanta- no pudo concentrarse tanto en las palabras de su alumna, más bien, prestaba atención a su timbre de voz.

Un mechón de pelo se cayó del rostro de Emma tapándole parte de lo que estaba leyendo y la morena no perdió oportunidad para apartarlo y llevarlo detrás de su oreja cariñosamente.

Emma tomó aire. [¿Qué me pasa cada vez que me toca?]. Dejó de leer y la miró intrigada. Quería preguntar algo, aunque tenía un poco de miedo por la respuesta que podría obtener, una podría generarle aún más intriga; y la otra, quizás un alivio o en el peor de los casos, una decepción.

-Profesora… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta un tanto… personal?-

Regina sonrió mirándola muy fijo a los ojos. Creía saber por dónde venía esa pregunta.

-Claro…-

-¿Alguna vez ha… hecho estas prácticas?- no sabía si quería que le dijera que sí o que no.

La morena separó su espalda del sillón y se acercó a su alumna como si de un secreto se tratara lo que estaba a punto de contarle.

-Bueno… no lo practico como las protagonistas, no es mi forma de vida. Me gusta leerlo, me excita pero… sí he jugueteado con roles de ama y sumisa –hizo una pausa- ¿contesta eso a tu pregunta?– sonrió muy perra.

Emma asintió con su cabeza sin saber cómo sentirse con la respuesta. El mundo del sadomasoquismo un poco la asustaba, pero a la vez, la atraía. Que su profesora le dijera que no era una forma de vida la hizo sentirse aliviada, pero que le dijera que jugueteaba con el tema, la hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. También mencionó dos curiosas palabras "ama" y "sumisa", ambas en femenino, lo que podría significar sólo una cosa.

-¿Entonces es lesbiana?-

Por algún oculto motivo que ni ella misma querría admitir, Regina estaba esperando esa pregunta con muchas ansias. Esperaba no asustar a su alumna, al contrario, anhelaba saber cómo iba a comportarse desde el momento que se lo confirmara en adelante.

-Sí… ¿te incomoda?-

-No, no…- respondió rápido Emma. No sabía si la palabra exacta para definir su estado era incomodidad –Creo que nunca he conocido a una lesbiana- se rió nerviosa –Debe ser eso-

-Bueno… no hago cosas muy distintas a cualquier persona- se rió también para intentar quitarle un poco de importancia, aunque lo estaba disfrutando [La primera lesbiana que conoce, ¿puede ser más interesante? Claro que no] –Sigue leyendo… me gusta tu voz cuando narras-

-Está bien- Emma se sintió gustosa por el halago de su profesora, no sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que a Regina le gustara algo de ella la alegraba. Siguió leyendo. Ya no faltaba mucho para terminar con el libro. La parte en la que las protagonistas volvían a estar juntas estaba por llegar. La miró y sonrió -¿Y vivieron felices para siempre?-

Regina rió a carcajadas.

-Lo dudo… lo de que el amor dura para toda la vida es una mentira que nos hacen creer…-

Emma pensaba diferente acerca de eso, nunca se había enamorado pero creía que era posible encontrar a alguien para toda la vida.

-Yo creo que mis padres van a estar juntos siempre… digo, no creo que encuentren a alguien más que los soporte- sonrió.

-Sí, antes era lo común. Casarse y permanecer con la misma persona aburrida hasta morir… ahora la gente es más selectiva, duran menos las relaciones-

-No sé si me gusta eso… no querría tener mi primer novio y estar pensando en que nos vamos a pelear para estar con alguien más-

Regina hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender a la rubia que despreocupara por eso.

-Bueno, eres joven, disfruta de tus relaciones- simuló estar pensando -¿Quién sabe? Quizás tu primero sea el definitivo. Yo he tenido demasiadas definitivas…-

-No lo sé… de momento no tengo candidatos. Y tampoco creo que los tenga hasta que termine la escuela, los chicos ni me miran…-

La morena arqueó una ceja sorprendida. Le parecía muy atractiva su alumna. Tal vez el uniforme escolar no la favorecía del todo porque era demasiado "recto", pero luego de verla de entre casa, no tenía dudas.

-¿En serio? Pues están ciegos, ellos se lo pierden…-

-¿Ha visto a Ruby? O Ariel… es obvio que no se fijarán en mí. Ellos buscan ese tipo de chicas-

-Pero tú escondes tu precioso cuerpo… no tienes que ir mostrando por ahí, pero puedes sacarte mucho más partido si quisieras…-

Emma se mostró asombrada por el comentario de su profesora, pero en el fondo le gustó mucho.

-No lo sé. A los chicos no les gustan las que hacen deportes, les gustan las porristas…-

-Pues los chicos de hoy en día son idiotas. No cambies por los demás Emma. Eres estupenda. Yo también hago deporte y los hombres me miran…- sonrió de costado –Pero yo me vengo de ellos estando con mujeres-

Emma rió con lo que decía Regina. [¿Quién no la miraría?] Por un momento sintió que ese pensamiento era involuntario. Pero no lo era, su profesora era sexy, inteligente e interesante. Si hasta a ella le resultaba en cierto sentido llamativa, ¿cómo no iba a gustarle a los hombres?

-Gracias…- miró la hora en su reloj, eran las 19:30 -¡Dios! ¡Tengo que irme!-

-Está bien- se levantó del sofá –Ha sido un placer leer esto de nuevo contigo, si quieres que te recomiende más… ya sabes-

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- se levantó también y se puso su chaqueta –La veo en la escuela…-

Ambas caminaron a la puerta y cuando Emma quiso a abrirla, se encontró con la mano de su profesora encima de la suya.

-Lo siento, pensaba abrirte yo-


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola de nuevo a todxs! Como siempre, nos disculpamos por la demora, y de paso avisamos que pronto vamos a subir capítulo nuevo de Swan & Mills y presentimos que les va a gustar...**

**Ahora, queremos aclarar un par de cositas que surgieron en los reviews (que nos encantan eh!):**

**_gumilady_: sí, es raro para una chica de esa edad que jamás se haya tocado, pero Emma lleva una vida un tanto especial, bastante dominada por sus padres, como que ahora recién se está abriendo a nuevas cosas dejándolos de lado... **

**_minicuda:_ falta un poco para saber la edad de Regina, no seas impaciente :P.**

**_Akton30:_ sí, tu mente siempre es pervertida, no es noticia jaja!**

**Bueno, este capítulo es un poco especial, porque van a verlas a las dos por su lado, y se van a sorprender cuando llegue la parte de Regina... en fin, cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o los que nos quieran decir es bien recibida. Gracias por leernos :)!**

**P.D: cuando lleguen al final, va a haber una aclaración, seguramente la mayoría no la necesite, pero es mejor no adelantarlo acá.**

* * *

Emma agachó la mirada viendo su mano y la de la profesora sobre ella, un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda. Se dio cuenta que Regina estaba alargando al máximo el contacto con ella hasta que finalmente la levantó.

-Hasta luego, Emma- pronunció la morena con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Adiós- Emma notaba que estaba roja de nuevo, por el simple hecho de que su mano hubiera tocado la de su profesora. Salió de la casa y cogió su bicicleta pedaleando muy rápido para llegar lo menos tarde posible.

Para su desgracia, nada más entrar por la puerta, una voz recriminadora le dio la bienvenida.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Mary Margaret, cruzada de brazos, y con su esposo al lado, la miraba enfadada. Habían llegado de viaje antes de lo previsto y habían pillado a la supuestamente castigada Emma volviendo a casa tarde.

-Estaba estudiando en casa de…- improvisó el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza –Ruby, necesitaba que me explicara unas cosas-

-¿Quién es esa Ruby? ¡Y que yo sepa estás castigada! Vamos a estar tu padre y yo todo el fin de semana aquí así te tendremos más controlada-

-¿Hasta cuándo voy a estar castigada? ¡Yo no hice nada! Estoy harta de estar en mi cuarto todo el día, ¡yo también merezco tener una vida!- la adolescente se estaba alterando y levantaba la voz a sus padres. Todo lo que llevaba acumulado desde hacía tiempo estaba queriendo salir.

-Mientras estés bajo nuestro techo tendrás que acatar nuestras normas y no te atrevas a levantarme la voz, señorita- esa frase solía salir a menudo de la boca de Mary Margaret.

-No quiero tener una vida aburrida como la de ustedes, quiero ir a fiestas, conocer gente, tener amigos ¡Estoy cansada!- la rubia se estaba rebelando mientras la furia de su madre crecía con cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Aburrida? ¡Somos médicos exitosos y tú tienes todo lo que quieres gracias a nuestro trabajo! Siempre has sido buena estudiante y te ha gustado la vida tranquila, ¿qué pasa ahora Emma?- la mujer estaba bastante sorprendida de la nueva actitud de su hija, si por ella fuera tomaría medidas extraordinarias, pero su marido, que estaba al lado callado y atento a todo, controlaba que no se excediera en sus castigos.

-¿Tú crees que tengo todo lo que quiero? Me falta tener rejas en mi habitación, tengo las mejores notas, no fumo, no bebo y apenas puedo salir por la puerta. ¡Quiero más libertad!-

-¿Qué libertad exactamente? ¿Qué quieres hacer que no puedas hacer ya? A tu edad yo ayudaba en casa y me centraba en los estudios, eso es lo que importa-

-Hago todo eso, pero no están en casa y no lo saben. No puedes reprocharme nada porque siempre he sido como tú quisiste, quieres mantenerme aquí encerrada para no aceptar que eres una madre ausente- todo lo que llevaba años tragando lo estaba soltando. No sabía si eran sus ganas de dejar de ser la chica buena con la que todos se metían o su reciente amistad con la profesora, pero necesitaba un cambio en su vida.

Mary Margaret la miró fijamente sin poder creer lo que acababa de decir. Le había hecho daño porque sabía que en parte era verdad. Se acercó a ella y le dio un tortazo en la cara.

-Eres una desagradecida-

-¡Mary Margaret!- exclamó David al ver lo que acababa de hacer su esposa, era la primera vez que pegaba a Emma, y de hecho, nunca pensó que podría llegar a hacerlo.

Con un gesto de sorpresa y furia, la rubia se llevó la mano al rostro sin poder creerlo, tenía la cara cruzada por lo que acababa de hacerle su madre. El silencio inundó la casa y levantó la vista. Sus padres la miraban fijamente, esperando su reacción y lo único que pudo hacer es dedicarle una mirada de odio a su madre.

-Si quieres que las cosas sean así, perfecto- se dio media vuelta caminando a su cuarto, con lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia que sentía.

Mary Margaret se llevó las manos a la boca dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Quiso ir tras su hija, pero David la tomó por detrás sin decir nada. Lo que Emma le había dicho le había dolido más que cualquier cosa. Siempre intentaba consolarse a sí misma diciéndose que todo lo que hacía era por su hija, pero en el fondo sabía que disfrutaba de su profesión.

Emma se metió en la cama llorando, y estuvo un buen rato hasta que escuchó que todos se habían ido a dormir. Nadie se había pasado a preguntarle si quería cenar, ni a ver cómo estaba. Se sintió aún peor. Esperaba que su padre, o al menos su abuela lo hicieran, pero parecía que estaban de parte de Mary Margaret y no de ella y eso hizo que se enfadara más.

Se levantó a coger un pañuelo cuando vio la invitación de la fiesta de Ruby. Era el viernes, esa misma noche. De repente, se le pasaron miles de ideas por la cabeza, desde todas las cosas que iba a querer hacer desde ese momento en adelante y en si sus padres no le iban a dar la libertad que quería, la iba a tomar por ella misma. Se metió al baño a maquillarse, lo hizo levemente, nada muy exagerado, tampoco tenía mucha experiencia. Luego empezó a buscar en su armario algo decente para ponerse. No tenía mucha ropa de fiesta, pero encontró un vestido azul que le quedaba bastante bien y era por encima de las rodillas. Una vez lista, llamó a un taxi y salió por la ventana de su cuarto.

La fiesta era en la casa de Ruby, sus padres pasaban muchos fines de semana fuera y ella aprovechaba para invitar a todos sus amigos. La morena se encontraba en el jardín de su casa hablando con un par de chicos, llevaba un vestido muy corto y con mucho escote. La música sonaba alta pero apenas tapaba el ruido de decenas de adolescentes borrachos que se encontraban dentro. Al escuchar la llegada de un coche, Ruby se giró sorprendida viendo que Emma había llegado. No podía creer lo que veía, pero le serviría a futuro.

-Vaya empollona, pensé que no vendrías, qué guapa te has puesto- tenía una copa en la mano y le costaba enfocar un poco, por lo que no debía ser la primera de la noche.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy bien- Emma sonrió un poco aunque ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido. [¿En qué estaba pensando?] Se fijó en que la gente que estaba por ahí era de la escuela, pero casi todos eran más mayores que ellas.

Sin perder el tiempo, un chico moreno, alto y bastante atractivo se acercó a Ruby y pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Ey Rubs, ¡qué buena fiesta montaste!- se llevó a la boca la cerveza que estaba tomando y sus ojos se posaron en Emma descaradamente –Vaya… ¿y tú? Qué rubia más guapa ¿Cómo te llamas?- se separó un poco de la morena para acercarse a ella.

Emma se puso un poco roja y sonrió ante el piropo, el chico le sonaba de una clase más avanzada a la suya, pero nunca hubiera imaginado hablar con él.

-Yo soy Emma ¿y tú?-

-Killian- el chico hizo una reverencia para hacerse el gracioso –A su servicio- al incorporarse de nuevo, alargó el brazo ofreciéndole una cerveza –Toma, te invito-

-Gracias pero…- la rubia iba a negarse, pero Ruby la interrumpió con un codazo.

-La fiesta es para divertirse, Swan… adelante- dijo animándola.

Emma no lo quiso pensar más y cogió la cerveza dándole un trago. Estaba amarga y mucho no le gustó, era la primera vez que la probaba, pero aun así fingió que le gustaba.

Killian sonrió mirándola. Realmente era uno de los más llamativos de la escuela, capaz de hacer suspirar a cualquier chica, mucho más a las menores que él.

-Ven, te voy a presentar al resto- la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para presentarle a unos cuantos amigos. Casi todos estaban bastante pasados de alcohol y no recordarían el nombre de la rubia al día siguiente, pero Emma pensó que estaban siendo simpáticos con ella y que tenían interés en conocerla.

-¿Vamos a la misma escuela y nunca te vimos? ¿Cómo te dejamos escapar?- uno de los amigos de Killian bromeaba mientras se la presentaban.

-No soy muy popular que digamos…- era la primera vez que llamaba la atención de los chicos y aunque no era como había imaginado, no estaba mal dejar de ser invisible por un rato.

-Vamos, termina esa y te doy otra, que se calienta- Killian le guiñó un ojo mientras señalaba la cerveza.

Emma dio un largo sorbo mientras sonreía y se fijó que Ruby estaba apartada con otro chico bailando de forma muy provocativa y estaban empezando a besarse muy bruscamente. Siguió mirando a su alrededor, la gente estaba haciendo de todo, bebiendo, jugando a lanzarse una pelota, bailando, todos parecían transformados y desinhibidos por el alcohol. Apenas había acabado su segunda cerveza y Killian ya le estaba dando otra.

-Quiero llegar a casa en pie…-

-Yo te puedo llevar en mi moto, rubia- el chico no dejaba de sonreírle y de mirarla muy fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Vamos a la piscina!- gritó Ruby, que después de media hora se había despegado de los labios del chico.

-Sí, vamos- dijo Killian haciéndole un gesto a Emma.

-No tengo bikini… quizás la próxima vez- la rubia ya se sentía algo mareada, como nunca había tomado, lo más mínimo le afectaba.

-Ninguno trajo, ¿qué importa eso?- Killian la cogió del brazo y prácticamente la llevó a cuestas hasta el borde e hizo que cayera en el agua, donde ya habían varios chicos y chicas que se habían tirado sin importarles nada.

No pareció agradarle que la tiraran a la piscina. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue la imagen de su madre enfadada al verla llegar un poco borracha y mojada… pero luego recordó la discusión y el duro desenlace que había tenido, por lo que optó por continuar la fiesta creyendo que de esa forma le daría su merecido a Mary Margaret.

Todos los que estaban fuera comenzaron a tirarse a la piscina, así que Emma se vio obligada a moverse hacia el borde para estar más segura. Killian se acercó con una bandeja con chupitos de todos los colores. Emma nunca había probado algo tan fuerte, cerró sus ojos sintiendo como un sabor fuerte -aunque dulce- le quemaba la garganta.

-¿Todas las fiestas de Ruby son así?-

-Sí, incluso a veces más divertidas. ¿Te gustan?-

Asintió con su cabeza. No era del tipo de lugar al que estaba acostumbrada, pero por primera vez al verse rodeada de gente de su edad creyó no sentirse sola. Lo que no sabía era que muchos de los presentes no eran más que personas que se le acercarían por puro interés, pero mientras tanto, Emma intentaba disfrutar al máximo la atención y las miradas que le dirigían.

La rubia empezó a sentirse mareada por todo lo que había bebido, que no había sido mucho pero dado su historial inexistente como bebedora, era demasiado para su cuerpo. Su nuevo amigo la ayudó a salir de la piscina y la llevó tomándola por la espalda hasta una silla.

-Creo que ya debería volver a casa… está amaneciendo-

-Pero estás bastante borracha… quédate a dormir-

-Es que me siento un poco mareada- todo le daba vueltas, quizás no debería haberse precipitado tanto con la bebida, pensó -¿Me puedes pedir un taxi?-

-¿Un taxi? Calla, vamos en mi moto- volvió a levantar a Emma y comenzaron a caminar con dificultad hacia su moto. A lo lejos la voz de Ruby se oyó.

-¡Uy, cuidado que seguro es virgen!-

Emma se sintió más que incómoda con las palabras de su "amiga", aunque ella estaba orgullosa de ser virgen, y pensaba seguir siéndolo por un tiempo considerable.

Killian como pudo la ayudó a subir a la moto y emprendieron viaje a la dirección que la rubia le dio. Por un instante se sintió asustada, hasta que se dio cuenta que efectivamente el chico la estaba llevando a su casa.

-Mira, ya está amaneciendo rubia. ¿Puedes apañártelas para ir hasta tu puerta?-

-Sí, claro- Emma bajó de la moto quedando con el rostro muy cerca de Killian. Sus azules ojos la hipnotizaron por un momento. Cuando se giró para caminar hacia su casa, Mary Margaret abría la puerta con un humor que podía percibirse a la distancia. Pero Emma se puso firme, no iba a dejar que la pasara por encima, al menos no esa vez.

-¡Emma! ¿Dónde estabas?- hablaba en voz alta histérica mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por su hinchado rostro –Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía. ¿Quién era ese chico?-

La adolescente se deshizo de sus zapatos porque le costaba caminar y los llevó en la mano.

-¿Ese chico? Es simplemente alguien que me hizo pasar un buen rato fuera del infierno que es esta casa-

Lo que había salido de su boca había sonado muy mal, más de lo que claramente era. Su madre pensaba que le iba a dar algo, todo tipo de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, lo que había hecho Emma era muy irresponsable.

-¿QUÉ? No, no, no. David, ¡Haz algo!-

David se puso en el medio de la puerta para bloquearle la entrada a la rubia.

-¡Te has pasado de la raya Emma! Desapareciste y vuelves a estas horas con un chico y…- su hija estaba cada vez más cerca por lo que pudo percibir a qué olía –¡Y hueles a alcohol! ¡Vamos a tomar medidas muy serias!-

Emma se cruzó de brazos, con un gesto de sobradora.

-¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Castigarme hasta que cumpla 50?-

* * *

El fin de semana estaba llegando para Regina. No tenía planes, sólo quería tirarse en el jardín a leer un buen libro, y quizás, dedicarle uno que otro pensamiento a su alumna. Pero las cosas no resultarían así. Mientras estaba en la cocina preparándose un té, la puerta de su casa se abrió, señal de que Cersei había llegado.

Había estado varios meses ausente, ni siquiera la había podido ayudar con la mudanza. Eran pareja desde hacía años, aunque los términos de su relación eran bastante "amplios", por lo que Regina podía tener ciertas libertades hasta que su novia volviera.

La había extrañado, aunque no la esperaba, se alegró de verla porque se había estado sintiendo muy sola. Pero casi siempre esa sensación de alegría, luego de unos días solía desvanecerse porque ambas tenían un carácter muy fuerte y siempre discutían bastante.

Cersei era una mujer más que atractiva, de cabello largo rubio, ojos color verde y una cantidad de gestos y expresiones que podían intimidar a más de uno. Tenía una personalidad dominante, aunque Regina también, y quizás eso era lo que la atraía de ella. Le resultaba interesante que alguien no le cediera el control todo el tiempo y que por momentos, la frenara en ciertos aspectos. Cambiaba de humor muy seguido, podía ser la más dulce y de un momento a otro convertirse en el peor infierno para cualquiera. Así era Cersei, de mente abierta, pero cuando volvía a casa lo único que quería era estar con su novia en paz.

-¿Qué tal el nuevo pueblo? Parece aburrido… sólo le falta que la gente se mueva a caballo- dijo Cersei riendo. Se la pasaba recorriendo ciudades con su trabajo.

-Bueno… no me quejo. Pensé que sería peor-

-Mmmh, cuéntamelo todo. ¿Con quién has estado? Dime que no es una vecina que vive cerca…-

-No he estado con nadie Cersei…- no había estado con nadie, peor aún, había estado pensando en alguien con quien no podría estar y a quien no podría usar sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales: Emma.

-Increíble… pero si tú lo dices-

Ambas rieron, aunque la risa de Regina fue más que fingida porque le estaba ocultando algo a su novia, cosa que no hacía jamás, o no al menos con esos temas.

Pasaron un buen par de días juntas, aún las aguas estaban calmas entre ellas, lo cual era un alivio, no quería darle motivos a Cersei para pelear porque sino seguro se volvería a ir pronto.

Pero algo la inquietaba, cada vez que no tenía a su novia en frente, la imagen de su alumna venía a su cabeza. Su tímida sonrisa, la manera en que se sonrojaba por la mínima cosa, y lo que predominaba en su mente era el cuerpo de Emma, tan trabajado y tan desacorde con una chica de 16 años que hacía que se le erizara la piel de sólo recordarlo. Lo contradictorio de esos pensamientos era lo que le pasaba cuando su novia se mostraba ante ella. Creía que pensaba demasiado en su alumna, y no debería hacerlo. No debería pensar en ella de esa manera, deseándola y queriendo estar con ella, mucho menos porque era una niña muy tímida e inexperta, y la estaba instigando a hacer cosas que no debería. Además tenía pareja, sí, justo delante de ella.

Pensó que debía intentar cortar con todo eso. Cambiar su actitud con Emma aunque eso implicara tratarla en malas formas.

* * *

Emma estaba siendo totalmente ignorada como nunca en su casa. Ni sus padres ni su abuela le dirigían la palabra. Lo que peor la hacía sentir era estar mal con Granny, prácticamente la había criado, y siempre estuvo más atenta que sus padres con ella.

Mientras estaba encerrada en su cuarto recordó a Killian. No quería que en el próximo encuentro en la escuela la viera como una tonta, quería que se fijara en ella. Tomó las faldas de su armario y con paciencia comenzó a cortarlas, apenas la tapaban por detrás.

A la mañana siguiente cuando su padre la vio así vestida no quiso dejarla entrar a la escuela, pero la rubia se excusó diciendo que ya no tenía otras faldas porque las había cortado todas.

Regina llegó a la clase dispuesta a cambiar totalmente con su alumna. Esperaba sentada a que llegaran todos hasta que vio a la rubia llegar con una falda diminuta que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sintió como un calor recorría todo su cuerpo terminando por instalarse entre sus piernas. [No Regina… para]

Al notar que todos en la escuela la miraban Emma se sintió en cierta forma más… poderosa. No había hecho su tarea de literatura, no se había sentido con ganas y tampoco le importaba. A pesar del aprecio que tenía con la profesora Mills, creía que no debía interponerse en su camino. Se sentó en su lugar y la miró muy fijo, como desafiándola.

* * *

**_Aclaración: decidimos usar a Cersei de Game of Thrones (Lena Headey, pueden googlearla) ya que estamos algo complicadas con los demás personajes de la serie, no queríamos que fuera repetitivo, pero digamos que la personalidad de nuestra Cersei se parece bastante a la de GOT, aunque claro, en otro contexto._**


End file.
